Rainbow
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Hinamori dan Hitsugaya adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi saat ini hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi, itu karena ternyata Toushiro sudah mempunyai seorang...baca aja! HitsuHina slight IchiRuki! HIATUS
1. Who is She?

**Summary :** Hinamori dan Hitsugaya adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi saat ini hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi, itu karena ternyata Toushiro sudah mempunyai seorang...baca aja!! HitsuHina slight IchiRuki!! RnR please...

**Rated :** T

**Pairng :** HitsuHina, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki (!?)

**Genre :** Romance/General

**WARNING!!**

OOC

AU

Gaje, aneh, abal dll

Fic HitsuHina pertama saya, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan

* * *

Fic ini idenya saya dapatkan waktu nggak sengaja baca komik shoujo. Tapi saya lupa judul sama pengarangnya, gomenasai~

Tapi ceritanya beda kok :)

Special Fic untuk **Hinamori14137 Yoriko** yang udah rela ngehipnotis saya *ditendang Yori* supaya bisa bikin fic HitsuHina dan supaya lebih semangat belajar untuk ujian *gak ada hubungannya*

* * *

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**::: Rainbow :::  
**

**Chapter 1 ; Who`s She?**

* * *

Hinamori memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Bingkai foto itu terbuat dari kayu yang berlapis sebuah kertas hitam bermotif salju. Di sebelah kanan bawah bingkai itu terdapat gambar dua buah boneka salju yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Di dalam bingkai foto itu ada dua orang anak kecil dengan wajah polos yang sedang berpose bersama. Yang satu anak laki – laki berambut putih dan bermata teal dan yang satunya lagi anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dan bermata hazel. Anak perempuan berambut kecoklatan itu yang tidak lain adalah Hinamori itu mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher anak laki – laki berambut putih dan tangannya dihadapkan ke kamera untuk membentuk angka dua, disertai cengiran khasnya saat berpose. Sedangkan anak laki – laki yang tidak lain adalah Hitsugaya hanya memasang tampang kesal saat berpose.

Hinamori memandangi foto itu sukup lama. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Kedua mata hazelnya pun tak lepas dari foto masa kecilnya tersebut. Sungguh foto yang sangat manis, polos dan penuh keceriaan. Ya, foto antara dia dengan Hitsugaya yang penuh dengan kenangan. Kenangan masa kecil saat dia selalu bermain bersama dengan Hitsugaya. Kenangan yang sangat dirindukan oleh Hinamori. Tapi, kini semua kenangan itu seakan hilang begitu saja. Entah mengapa hubungan mereka tak bisa seakrab dulu, padahal saat ini pun mereka satu kelas.

"Haahhh..."

Hinamori mendesah, raut wajah kesal terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang manis itu. Dia menutup bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajarnya, membereskan semua buku – buku pelajarannya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Dasar Shiro-chan menyebalkan!!" teriak Hinamori seraya menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Hinamori adalah teman masa kecil Hitsugaya. Selain rumah mereka yang berdekatan,.mereka juga teman satu sekolah sejak TK. Dulu, mereka suka sekali melihat matahari tenggelam bersama – sama dari Bianglala yang ada di sebuah taman bermain bernama 'Sufu' yang dekat dengan kompleks rumah mereka. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana mereka jadi tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

Hinamori memang selalu merindukan kebersamaannya dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Kini Hitsugaya bukan lagi seorang anak laki – laki yang manis. Dia sudah tumbuh besar, menjadi cowok keren yang selalu diidolakan di sekolahannya.

Memang, terkadang rasa cemburu dan khawatir terlintas di benak Hinamori. Khawatir kalau Hitsugaya sudah melupakan kenangan – kenangan masa kecil yang indah dengannya. Dan perasaan cemburu dengan teman – teman perempuan yang bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan Hitsugaya. Hinamori juga sering berfikir, seandainya saja dia bukanlah 'teman masa kecil' Hitsugaya, pasti dia tidak akan canggung kalau berada di dekatnya.

Ya, selalu seperi itu, Hinamori pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa secanggung itu jika berbicara atau berada di dekat Hitsugaya. Pembicaraan mereka pun tidak seakrab dulu, hanya pembicaraan biasa yang di buka untuk mencairkan suasana. Yah, hubungannya dengan Hitsugaya sekarang hanya itu, tak lebih.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai agak siang setelah istirahat pertama selesai. Kali ini jam pelajaran keempat, pelajaran sejarah modernnya Ochi-sensei. Tetapi rupanya guru itu datang terlambat saat ini, sehingga suasana kelas pun agak riuh.

Hinamori hanya termenung di bangkunya. Sesekali ia mainkan bolpoinnya di kertas kosong untuk membentuk beberapa coretan, gambar atau huruf - huruf romanji yang dibuat asal – asalan.

Sesekali mata hazelnya menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang sedang berbincang – bincang dan bercanda bersama dengan teman satu kelasnya yang lain. Ada Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue dan yang lainnya.

Iri. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinamori, dia juga ingin bisa akrab lagi dengan Hitsugaya seperti dulu. Tetapi Hitsugaya tidak pernah menyapanya, hanya seulas senyum yang diberikan Hitsugaya saat mereka bertemu pandang. Bahkan, terkadang Hitsugaya memalingkan mukannya saat mereka berpapasan atau bicara.

"Shiro-chan...," gumam Hinamori pelan. Mata hazelnya ia alihkan dari Hitsugaya ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Hinamori termenung cukup lama hingga suatu suara menyadarkannya.

"Baiklah anak – anak semuanya diam dan duduk," Ochi-sensei masuk kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada yang ingin ibu perkenalkan, dia anak baru," kali ini suara Ochi-sensei disambut oleh pandangan siswa dan siswi yang penasaran dengan abak baru yang dikatakan Ochi-sensei tersebut.

"Siapa sensei? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya salah satu murid yang disertai dengan puluhan pasang mata yang juga menaruh harapan atas jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah...baiklah kita suruh dia masuk saja, Kuchiki perkenalkan dirimu!?" kata Ochi-sensei sambil membuka pintu kelas.

'Kuchiki? Jangan – jangan...' batin Hitsugaya penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

Dari balik pintu itu, masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata violetnya yang indah. Tinggi gadis itu lumayan pendek. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, saya Rukia Kuchiki mohon bantuannya," ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

Sungguh gadis yang sangat manis. Hingga membuat sang Ichigo Kurosaki tidak melepaskan pandagannya pada gadis pendek itu. Ditatapnya lekat – lekat gerak – gerik Rukia. Rupanya Ichgio terserang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada gadis itu. Hingga suatu teriakan dari seseorang menyadarkan dirinya.

"RUKIA!?" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berdiri, hal itu kontan membuat anak – anak yang lain memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hitsugaya dan juga Rukia.

"Toushiro!?" tidak jauh beda dengan Hitsugaya, Rukia juga kaget saat melihat Hitsugaya berada di antara teman – teman barunya kelas ini.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Ochi-sensei sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja Toushiro itu kan...ups," Rukia menggantungkan kata – katanya, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang hampir kelepasan saat bicara disertai deathglare Hitsugaya dari arah belakang.

"Toushiro itu siapamu Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime antusias.

"Emm, i...itu dia itu anu..." jawab Rukia gelagapan.

"Rukia itu temanku saat kecil," potong Hitsugaya.

"Oh begitu," sahut Orihime seraya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Hah!? Bukannya dia Rukia yang waktu itu kau perkenalkan padaku Toushiro? Dia tunanganmu kan?" celetuk Renji santai yang sontak membuat seluruh isi kelas makin gaduh.

"APAA!? Tunangan?" teriak Ichigo shock.

'Tunangan? Shiro-chan tidak mungkin kan?' batin Hinamori yang tidak kalah shocknya seperti Ichigo.

Saat ini seluruh kelas masih ribut dengan kejadian barusan, ada yang berbisik – bisik, ada yang bilang mereka berdua memang cocok, ada yang sedng tidur dan ada pula yang malah curi – curi kesempatan untuk mengerjakan PR.

Berbeda dengan Rukia yang cuma memasang tampang santai dan polos sambil mengamati teman – teman barunya. Hitsugaya terlihat khawatir dan terus menoleh ke arah Hinamori yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

~TBC~

* * *

(A/N)

Hyaahhh~ maafkan saya kalau jadinya amburadul (!?). Habisnya ini kan fic HitsuHina pertama saya -mengelak dari kesalahan-. Ampuni saya juga kalau menjadikan Rukia sebagai tunangan Hitsugaya, jangan benci dia, jangan anggap dia 'orang ketiga'. Please.... Solanya Rukia salah satu chara favorite saya. :D

Tenang aja, yang penting akhirnya HitsuHina dan IchiRuki kan? Maaf juga saya tidak bisa menghilangkan unsur IchiRuki dalam fic HitsuHina pertama saya walau di sini emang belum ada IchiRuki nya, karena saya adalah penggila ICHIRUKI...!!

Yeah!! *Ngibar – ngibarin bendera IchiRuki* XDD

Sebelumnya maksih buat Hinamori Yoriko yang sudah menyemangati saya dalam pembuatan fic ini, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membuat fic HitsuHina, Yeeiiii...!!!

Yasudahlah, review dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Mau kritik, saran, pujian, gagasan(!?), masukan, ide, **flame **atau apapun juga, pokoknya **REVIEW~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ayo klik ijo – ijonya!!**


	2. Sufu Park

**Summary :** Hinamori dan Hitsugaya adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi saat ini hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi, itu karena ternyata Toushiro sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan!! HitsuHina slight IchiRuki!! RnR please...

**Rated :** T

**Pairng :** HitsuHina, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki (!?)

**Genre :** Romance/General

**WARNING!!**

OOC

AU

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-**

**Rainbow**

By : Nichan

Spesial fic untuk **Hinamori14137 Yoriko **yang sekarang masih **hiatus **T.T

-

* * *

Hinamori menundukan kepalanya. Sekarang ini ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Hatinya benar - benar sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hitsugaya sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dia kesal karena Hitsugaya tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, padahal mereka adalah teman sejak kecil, juga kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa menerima dan merestui pertunangan Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Tunggu...tidak bisa menerima? Apa itu artinya dia cemburu pada Rukia? Atau malah membenci Rukia? Tidak, Hinamori hanya teman masa kecil Hitsugaya, tak lebih. Tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya sesakit ini? Atau jangan-jangan dalam hatinya tersirat sedikit perasaan 'cinta' pada Hitsugaya?

Hinamori menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya tadi. Dia harus kuat. Ya, harus!!

'Ingat, kau cuma teman masa kecilnya Hinamori, tidak lebih,' Hinamori berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai sebuah suara memecah pikirannya.

"Maaf boleh aku duduk sini? Aku Kuchiki Rukia, siapa namamu?" kata seorang gadis bermata violet seraya duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Hinamori yang memang masih kosong. Hinamori sedikit terkejut melihat gadis bermata violet yang sekarang mengulurkan tangan padanya sebagai tanda perkenalan pertama. Tapi buru-buru Hinamori menyambut tangan itu.

"Hinamori Momo, salam kenal ya Kuchiki-san," Hinamori memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ahh...panggil saja Rukia, boleh kupanggil Momo saja?" tanya Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu...," Hinamori mengangguk kecil dan segera memusatkan pikirannya ke pelajaran Ochi-sensei. Begitu juga dengan Rukia yang langsung mengeluarkan buku tulis bergambar chappy-nya itu.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, benar tunangan Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya salah satu murid cewek saat istirahat kedua berlangsung. Sedangkan siswi-siswi yang lain menunggu jawaban dari Rukia dengan tidak sabar.

"Mmm...yah kira-kira begitu," jawab rukia datar. Hinamori yang ikut mendengar jawaban itu semakin sakit hati.

"Kyaaa...senangnya jadi Kuchiki-san," teriak salah satu cewek yang memang fans beratnya Hitsugaya. Diikuti siswi-siswi lain yang ikut menginterogasi tunangan Hitsugaya itu, sampai keramaian itu terpecah karena kedatangan Hitsugaya.

"Rukia, ayo ikut!!" ajak Hitsugaya yang menarik tangan Rukia secara tiba - tiba.

"Mau kemana Toushiro?" Rukia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Hitsugaya yang berjalan memunggunginya.

"Diam dan ikut saja," ucap Hitsugaya yang menoleh ke arah Rukia. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Hinamori yang sedang menatapnya. Sepintas mata mereka bertemu. Tapi buru-buru Hitsugaya menepis tatapannya pada Hinamori dan pergi meinggalkan kelas bersama Rukia. Dan meninggalkan sedikit luka kecil di hati Hinamori.

* * *

**]****Hinamori POV]**

Aku melihat Shiro-chan keluar dari kelas bersama Kuchiki-san. Tangan Shiro-chan menggandeng tangan Kuchiki-san. Sama seperti ketika Shiro-chan menggandeng tanganku saat masih kecil dulu. Aku menatap ke arah Shiro-chan dan mata kami bertemu saat Shiro-chan melirik ke arahku. Tapi sepertinya buru-buru Shiro-chan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa Shiro-chan seakan menjauhiku. Sebenarnya dia tidak menjauhiku, hanya saja di hati Shiro-chan sekarang sudah ada Kuchiki-san.

"Haahhh..."

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku masih bisa mendengar celoteh para siswi yang masih sibuk membicarakan Shiro-chan dan Kuchiki-san. Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat. Sudahlah...sebaiknya aku pergi keluar kelas bersama Rangiku dan Nanao untuk memakan bekal makan siangku saja.

**[****End of POV Hinamori]**

* * *

"Toushiro, mau kemana sih?" tanya Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya cuma diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Rukia. Rukia yang kesal karena merasa terabaikan menghentikan langkahnya dan memukul kepala Hitsugaya.

"Ughh...apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hitsugaya yang ikutan berhenti sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengajakku keluar dari kelas tanpa alasan!?" kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Hitsugaya mengendurkan genggamannya dari salah satu pergelangan tangan Rukia. Matanya tertuju langsung pada gadis bermata violet itu.

"Hahhh...sebenarnya aku mau tanya, Rukia...kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya yang menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dekat taman sekolah. Rukia menghela nafas panjang dan mulai duduk di bawah pohon tempat Hitsugaya menyandarkan diri.

"Paman Kyooraku yang menyuruhku tinggal di sini, semua diurus olehnya, aku juga tidak menyangka kita satu sekolahan bahkan satu kelas," jelas Rukia oanjang lebar.

"Cih dasar ayah sialan!!" umpat Hitsugaya yang ikut duduk di samping Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kita sekelas?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Hitsugaya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bukan begitu, teman-teman sekelas kita itu pasti akan slalu mengejek dan memojokkan kita," jelas Hitsugaya yang mencoba menepis pikiran buruk Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan memang sudah tunangan," Rukia mencoba memojokkan penjelasan Hitsugaya barusan.

"Bukan begitu Rukia, aku cuma..."

"Sudahlah Toushiro kalau kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku, anggap saja aku bukan tunanganmu!!" Rukia memotong perkataan Hitsugaya tanpa memandang wajahnya. Kemudian dia berdiri, mencoba beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

"Rukia...tunggu!! Aku tidak bermaksud seperi itu," Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia, mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia berhenti dan mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya, memberikan seulas senyum kepada tunangannya, lalu melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya dari tangannya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih bingung dengan sikap Rukia barusan.

* * *

Hinamori duduk di teras rumahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat banyaknya bintang yang berhamburan di langit. Hinamori tersenyum dan menutup matanya, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan menyapa permukaan pori-pori kulit halusnya.

"Shiro-chan...," gumam Hinamori pelan.

Hinamori mengingat lagi memori-memori kecilnya dengan Hitsugaya. Saat-saat mereka bermain bersama di taman bermain Sufu, taman bermain favorit mereka berdua saat masih kecil dulu.

**[Flashback]**

"Momo ayo naik lagi!!" ajak Hitsugaya semangat.

"Shiro-chan tapi ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kita naik bianglala," Hinamori mencoba mengingatkan Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka naik bianglala bersamamu, kita bisa melihat apa saja dari atas sana!!" seru Hitsugaya, tangan kanannya menunjuk-tunjuk ke arah bianglala yang ada di depannya. Hinamori tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Hitsugaya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik lagi Shiro-chan!!" kata Hinamori sambil tersennnyum, membuat wajah Hitsugaya sedikit bersemu merah.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Haaahhh..."

Hinamori menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia teringat kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Hitsugaya. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali memikirkan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Sudahlah ia tidak ingin terus mengingat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sudah punya tunangan, ingat itu. Dan ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak kedatangan tunangan Hitsugaya di kelas mereka. Rukia Kuchiki. Ya....dialah gadis yang terpilih. Bukan Hinamori. Setidaknya Hinamori meyakinkan dirinya tentang hal itu.

Hinamori mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, bosan dengan apa saja yang dari tadi dilihatnya. Dan saat dia tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan rumahnya dia menangkap sosok Hitsugaya, dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Hianamori bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia mencoba memastikannya lagi. Dan kali ini benar-benar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Shiro-chan!?"

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Waaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter... Gomen telat update-nya ^^

Wokeh, saatnya balas review~ XDD

Kali ini saya akan mendatangkan tamu yang sekarang masih hiatus di dunia fanfiction, **Hinamori14137 Yoriko~**

**Author : "**Yori~ lama gak ketemu!!! *peluk-peluk gaje* (Yori: -sweatdrop-). Nyaa~ tugasmu ada di sini untuk membantu saya bales review~ AYO!!" *narik-narik Yori yang lagi ulangan matematika* -di lempar penggaris besi sama guru Yori-

**Yori :** "Uhh...Nichan ulangan mat-ku yang nista itu bagaimana!?"

**Author :** -cuek- Udahlah gak usah banyak ngedrumel lagi, cepetan bantuin saya bales review...

**Yori :**"Hai!! Dengan senang hati~. Yang pertama review dari **Ruki_ya_cH, **Arigatou buat reviewnya. Nichan bilang, syukurlah kalau Ruki nggak ngebenci Rukia, dia juga favorite chara-nya Nichan soalnya. Ini sudah di update, gomen updatenya lama~, ni author emang nggak becus." *mukul kepala author yang lagi asyik nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*

**Author :** "Wadaw sakit atuh!! Yosh review selanjutnya dari **Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive, **waa~ untung nggak pada benci Rukia, arigatou buat review-nya. Ehehe, saya juga ngerasa gitu, apa mending dibuat HitsuRuki aja ya?" *lagi-lagi kena pukul Yori*

**Yori :** "Lanjut dari **RodeoHyorinmaru**, arigatou dah review. Ikkaku? Dimunculin gak Nichan?"

**Auhtor :** "Maybe yes Maybe no, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga nggak tahu mau dikemanain ni fic. Lanjut dari **Qie Kurosaki**. Nee-chan, arigatou udah review, ehehe saya sendiri juga nggak nyangka, kok Rukia bisa jadi tunagannya Hitsugaya ya? Yosh!! Nggak akan dihapus kok Qie-nee."

**Yori :** "Iya iya IchiRuki maniak!! Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**, WHAT? IchiHina?" *Yori sesak nafas*

**Auhtor :** "Biarkan saja dia sesak nafas terus**. Reirin-chan**, kamu beneran ngagetin para staff -?- di sini. Selanjutnya dari **Jess Kuchiki. **Makan tuh *nyumpelin kue ke mulut Jess*. Sama Jess, aku juga pecinta Rukia. Arigatou udah review. Kemudian dari** mss Dhyta**, arigatou untuk review-nya mss, aku juga nggak terlalu suka HitsuHina *ditimpuk palu sama Yori*. Hehe kita memang IchiRuki sejati. Hoa~ kita sehati lagi..." XDD

**Yori :**"Iya-iya kalian IchiRuki sejati *manyun*. Lanjut dari **Kazuka Ichirunatsu23**. Nichan bilang, 'ternyata pada nggak benci Rukia. Syukurlah. Ehh? Mirip Rukia? Hebat!!'. Arigatou udah review.

**Auhtor :** "Dari **Nanakizawa I'Noche**, Yosh!! Arigatou untuk review-nya baka Anko. Heh? Nggak memperbaiki keturunan? Benar juga *nyadar*. Lanjut dari **Vi ChaN91312**, wah makasih :). Arigatou udah review, ini udah update!! Terus dari **Raeru Nikaido**, wew aku tega kok menyerahkan Rukia ke Hitsugaya. Rela banget malah, tapi aku nggak rela nyerahin Hitsugaya ke kamu. Gomen ne. Arigatou udah review. Hahhh author capek nerocos terus. Lanjutkan Yori!!

**Yori :** Yosh!! Lanjut dari **Hinamori Yoriko14137**, lohh? Ini kan dari aku... Skip aja deh, yang terakhir dari **Mendokusei toushiro**, arigatou dah review. Tenang, saya akan mengawasi author gaje ini supaya nggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh terhadap fic ini. Nichan udah selesai nih~ (Author: -ketiduran-)

Nyehhh apa boleh dikata, karena authornya ketiduran, saya yang bakal menutup fic ini, akhir kata **REVIEW~!!!**

**Klik Ijo-ijonya**** ya!!**


	3. HitsuHina, IchiRuki and HitsuRuki

**Summary :** Hinamori dan Hitsugaya adalah teman masa kecil yang selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi saat ini hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi, itu karena ternyata Toushiro sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan!! HitsuHina IchiRuki!! RnR please...

**Rated :** T

**Pairng :** HitsuHina, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki (!?)

**Genre :** Romance/General

**WARNING!!**

OOC

AU

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-**

**Rainbow**

By : Nichan

* * *

Saat ini Hinamori sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dia duduk di meja paling belakang dekat jendela. Walau matanya tertuju pada buku yang saat ini terbuka di meja depannya, tetapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak terpusat pada buku itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada pertemuannya dengan Hitsugaya dua hari yang lalu. Pertemuan yang membuatnya kembali merindukan sosok Hitsugaya.

**[Flashback]**

"Shiro-chan?"

"Momo…"

"Shiro-chan kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Hinamori seraya menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Aku tadi hanya membeli minuman, kebetulan lewat sini," Hitsugaya memamerkan kantung plastik transparan berisi minuman dingin dan beberapa permen chappy di dalamnya.

"Eh? Permen itu untuk Kuchiki-san bukan?" Hinamori menunjuk permen chappy yang ada di dalam plastik yang dibawa oleh Hitsugaya itu.

"Ini? Ya...begitulah. Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki-san itu kan suka chappy si kelinci...," jawab Hinamori seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Begitulah, dia memang suka yang aneh-aneh...," Hitsugaya mengehela nafas dan melirik pesanan Rukia yang ada di dalam kantung plastik itu.

"Umm, ano...rumah Shiro-chan bukannya sudah pindah dan berlawanan arah dengan rumahku?" Hinamori mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Yah...aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja kakiku berjalan ke arah sini," jawab Hitsugaya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinamori.

"Momo...aku..." Hitsugaya kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Hinamori dan menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa Shiro-chan?"

"A-aku mungkin...merindukanmu...," lanjut Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinamori.

Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya tidak percaya. Ini adalah hari di mana dia akhirnya bisa bicara dengan Hitsugaya setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertegur sapa atau sekedar saling bertanya kabar dengan Hitsugaya. Bahkan saat ini Hitsugaya sudah mempunyai tunangan, tapi kenapa Hitsugaya berbicara seperti itu? Apa ini cuma kerinduan seorang teman masa kecil saja?

"A-apa maksudmu Shiro-chan?" Hinamori memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya cuma diam dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan kesal. Perlahan-lahan muncul urat-urat kecil di dahinya.

"Bodoh!! Apa kau tidak dengar apa kataku tadi? Kubilang rindu ya rindu, jangan banyak tanya!!" teriak Hitsugaya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinamori sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan sikap Hitsugaya itu.

"I-iya Shiro-chan aku mengerti, jangan teriak-teriak donk!!" Hinamori menutup kedua telingannya sambil sedikit menunduk. Dan secara tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori erat.

"Shi-shiro...chan...," gumam Hinamori yang kaget dengan perbuatan Hitsugaya itu.

"Diamlah...aku rindu padamu...," Hitsugaya makin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinamori. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan gadis manis yang saat ini berada dipelukannya itu. Pelukan itu cukup lama, manis dan membuat Hinamori ingin kembali bersama-sama dengan Hitsugaya seperti dulu. Sampai suatu suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Hee? Toushiro bukan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut panjang dan wajah yang masih terlihat cantik dari dalam rumah Hinamori.

Sontak Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinamori dan menunduk malu saat menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. Apalagi hal itu disaksikan langsung oleh ibu Hinamori.

"Unohana-san? I-iya ini Hitsugaya...," jawabnya sambil menahan malu. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinamori yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Masuklah dulu Toushiro!! Sudah lama kau tidak bermain ke rumah kami...," kata Unohana hangat sambil menarik paksa tangan Hitsugaya, seakan tak peduli tentang kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

Cukup lama Hitsugaya berada di rumah Hinamori. Dia disambut dengan hangat oleh Unohana dan Hinamori. Hitsugaya merindukan semua ini, rumah Hinamori, senyumannya, kebaikan hati ibunya dan suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang membuatnya tetap betah berlama-lama di rumah Hinamori.

"Maaf Shiro-chan, kau jadi mampir lama karena ibuku...," Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hinamori.

"Tidak apa-apa Momo, aku pulang dulu," pamit Hitsugaya pada Hinamori.

**[End of Flashback] **

"Haaahhh..."

Hinamori menghela nafas panjang. Dia masih tidak percaya dua hari yang lalu Hitsugaya memeluknya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Hitsugaya? Bukannya Hitsugaya sudah punya Rukia? Tanyanya dalam hati. Hinamori memang senang karena hal itu, tetapi muncul perasaan bersalah pada Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Oii...Momo-chan bukumu kebalik tuh...," suatu suara menyadarkan Hinamori dari lamunannya. Seorang cewek dengan mata violet dan rambut sebahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Eh? Ah...," wajah Hinamori merah seketika saat menyadari bahwa dari tadi buku yang dibacanya terbalik. Kelihatan sekali kalau dari tadi dia cuma melamun dan tidak membaca buku itu.

"Hahaha...kau lucu ya Momo," Rukia tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Hinamori sambil membawa buku kesukaannya, kisah kelinci bergambar.

"Kuchiki-san..."

"Kubilang panggil Rukia saja, jadi apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh...itu bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Hinamori pelan.

"Yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau cerita," Rukia cuma tersnyum tipis dan mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya.

* * *

Saat ini, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Renji sedang makan bekal siang bersama di atap sekolah. Suasana kali ini memang agak tenang karena hari ini si botak Ikakku dan si alis Yumichika bolos sekolah bersama, katanya sih mereka bosan sekolah. Sedangkan si Ishida dan Inoue sedang asyik berduaan di taman sekolah. Tatsuki juga tidak masuk karena ada lomba karate tingkat daerah. Yang ada hanya sedikit keributan antara Ichigo dan Renji yang dari tadi saling ejek.

"Iya iya aku mengerti kau ini paling kuat!! Paling kuat di antara para Babon, iya kan?" ejek Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah Renji.

"Apa katamu strawberry busuk!?" balas Renji sedikit emosi.

"Perlu kuulangi lagi, Babon!?"

"Strawberry!!"

"Babooooonn!!"

"Straw-"

"SUDAH DIAM!! Berisik sekali kalian ini!!" belum sempat Renji meneruskan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya berteriak kesal. Aura membunuh benar-benar terasa saat ini, membuat Renji dan Ichigo bungkam untuk sementara. Sedangkan Rukia cuma diam dan tetap dengan kegiatannya, memakan roti isi coklat kesukaannya.

Ichigo melirik sedikit ke arah Rukia, dilihatnya gadis itu lekat-lekat. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat manis, setidaknya itu menurut Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengamati tingkah Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengamati tunagannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Ehem...," Hitsugaya berdehem, mencoba memperingatkan Ichigo. Dan benar saja, Ichigo langsung tersadar dari kegiatannya itu.

"Ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Rukia seraya menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya, ada sisa coklat yang sedikit menempel di mulutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Hitsugaya yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dia mengulurkan sapu tangan itu kepada Rukia, tetapi dahului Ichigo yang langsung membersihkan mulut Rukia dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ahh...Ichigo...," kata Rukia sedikit kaget dengan sikap Ichigo barusan. Apalagi saat dia tahu kalau Hitsugaya juga mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya

"Makanmu belepotan, seperti anak kecil saja!!" sahut Ichigo yang menyadari perbuatan bodohnya itu dan menarik sapu tangannya dari mulut Rukia sambil membuang mukanya yang bersemu merah.

Hitsugaya cuma diam melihat tingkah Ichigo itu. Kemudian dia memasukkan sapu tangannya kembali ke sakunya, tapi dicegah oleh Rukia yang agaknya tidak enak terhadap tunangannya karena perlakuan Ichigo tadi.

"Aku pinjam Toushiro," Rukia memakai sapu tangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya. Kemudian dia kembali meneruskan makannya, begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Renji.

"Begitu ya, jadi dia lebih memilih pemberian Toushiro dari pada punyaku," batin Ichigo sedikit kecewa.

* * *

Hinamori membawa lembaran-lembaran poster tentang festival sekolah mereka yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Wajar saja, Hinamori adalah sekertaris OSIS, tentu saja dia sibuk mengurus apa saja yang akan disajikan dalam festival sekolahnya nanti.

Saat berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk menempelkan poster-poster itu, dia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. Hinamori cuma diam, tidak menyapa atau melihat ke arah Hitsugaya, dia hanya menunduk, bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Hitsugaya melirik sedikit ke arah Hinamori yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Hinamori saat bertemu dengannya. Hitsugaya berjalan melewati Hinamori dengan tenang. Kemudian dia berhenti dan menghela nafas.

"Haahh. Momo maafkan aku...," katanya lirih tapi cukup bisa untuk di dengar oleh Hinamori.

Hinamori sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Hitsugaya barusan, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Apa maksudmu Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori pelan. Hitsugaya berbalik dan menatap Hinamori.

"Maaf waktu itu aku tidak sengaja memelukmu," jawab Hitsugaya datar, menyisakan sedikit luka kecil di hati Hinamori.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan harus minta maaf? Apa maksudnya tidak sengaja? Bukannya dia bilang, dia merindukanku?" batin Hinamori.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan," tukas Hinamori, membuat Hitsugaya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa katamu?" Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Hinamori, menatap bingung gadis manis itu. Tetapi semakin Hitsugaya mendekat ke arah Hinamori, Hinamori melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya.

"Pokoknya tidak akan kumaafkan!!" teriak Hinamori yang masih berjalan mundur ke belakang, mencoba menjauh dari Hitsugaya yang semakin berjalan maju mendekatinya.

"Hei jangan bercanda Mamo," Hitsugaya sedikit kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku tidak ber- akhh...," Hinamori tersandung kakinya sendiri dan keseimbangannya pun oleng, sehingga dia terjatuh. Tapi disaat bersamaan Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori dan mereka terjatuh bersama dalam keadaan berciuman.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula, sepasang mata violet memperhatikan adegan ciuman antara Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Toushiro?" gumam Rukia pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang buru-buru bangkit dari posisi mereka dengan wajah yang sama-sama merahnya.

"Ru-Rukia!?"

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Wahhh~ syukurlah chapter ini selesai cepat!! XDD *bangga*

Jadi gimana? Udah rata kah antara HitsuHina sama IchiRuki-nya?

Gomenasai~ chapter kemarin HitsuHina-nya belum kerasa. Di chapter ini udah kerasa belum? ^^

Nyahaha~ saatnya balas review!! Karena nggak ada yang ngebantuin (baca:Yori), jadi bakal kujawab sendiri semuanya~

Wkwkwk~ Yap mulai...

**Ruki_ya :**Arigatou buat cinta ama Hitsugaya? Mungkin~ tapi kayaknya iya deh, hehe...XDD Huaa~ gomen ya IchiRuki-nya gak ada di chapter kemarin. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Udah ada IchiRuki-nya walau cuma dikit kan? XP

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23 gag login**** : **Arigatou udah reviewKazu-chan. Iya!! Banyak HitsuRuki-nya malah. Itu karena saia akhir-akhir ini jadi suka sama tu pairing *digetok*. Eh? IchiRuki? Ya pastinya donk~ hehe *ngetoss balik Kazu*

**Qie Kurosaki **: Arigatou udah review Qie-nee. Ehehehe chapter kemarin gak ada Ichigonya ya? *baru nyadar*. Bodohnya saia~ tapi chap ini ada Ichigonya kok, tenang saja. Ada IchiRukinya juga, walau dikit T.T.. Eh? Sama kayak saia donk!!

**Jess Kuchiki :** Arigatou udah review. Ehehe~ saia ini emang pemalas *ngaku* T.T.. Wew? Masih ada misstypo? Di chapter ini masih ada gak? Wokeh!! Ini udah update!!

**Shin0mori na0mi**** : **Arigatou udah review. Iya mereka tunangan!! Hehe, baca aja deh, pasti tau. ^^

**Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive : **Arigatou udah review**. **Hohoho... Para HitsuRuki lover berterima kasihlah pada Om Kyoraku yang udah menjodohkan mereka~ hehe...XDD

**Yori :**Arigatou udah nyempetin buat review. Hyaa~ Integral!? Nooo!!! Jangan bahas itu di sini, bisa gila saia .

**RodeoHyorinmaru :**Hee? Ada banyak Typo? Yah...ni author emang gak becus. Arigatou udah ngingetin...^^ Ikkaku udah muncul tuh, walau cuma nebeng nama. Wkwkwk~ *lari ngibrit*

Yasudahlah akhir kata, salam Bleach dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

**REVIEW~!!**

**Klik Ijo-ijonya!!**


End file.
